My Friend Brachiosaur Scene
My Friend Brachiosaur Scene is a scene in . A Brachiosaurus is feeding on the tree in which Alan Grant, Lex Murphy and Tim Murphy are sleeping. The group feeds the dinosaur to inspect and pet it. The scene might be best known for the fact that the dinosaur sneezes on Lex. The scene is loosely based on a sequence in the chapter "The Park II" of the first novel, in which a Maiasaur eats from a tree in which Alan and the kids are hiding. For the complete transcript of the scene: Jurassic Park Film Transcript#My Friend Brachiosaur Scene. Title It is unknown what this scene was called by the filming crew. It was titled 96 EXT PARK DAWN in the Jurassic Park Film Script. The scene is called (until further information is revealed) here My Friend Brachiosaur Scene, named after the title of its background music track My Friend, The Brachiosaurus (see Jurassic Park (Film Score)). Music The music of music track My Friend, The Brachiosaurus starts at the beginning of this scene. Video Opening The script introduces the scene like this: The sun comes up over Jurassic Park. The danger of the night before is overcome by the sheer beauty of the place - - it really is like the . Over at the edge of a great open field, a huge tree marks the border between the open area and the thick of the jungle.Jurassic_Park_Film_Script#Scene 96: Park But in the actual film just the tree from A Tree For My Bed is shot. This time there is a little more day light, indicating that it is early in the morning; near dawn. Both kids now curled up under Grant's arms, Grant appears to sleep too. That would contradict Grant's promise to keep watch all night. Therefore the script says he was "only a little bit asleep". Brachiosaurus A Brachiosaur head starts feeding on the leaves near the group. Grant is first awaken by the noise. When Lex sees the creature she is scared and shouts "Go away!". This part is inspired by a section in first novel, in which a Maiasaur eats from branches near the branch on which Alan and Lex are sleeping.Jurassic Park (novel), The Park II, page 260. In that section Grant is first awoken, when Lex is awoken she immediately shouts "Hey, what's that?" Which scares the dinosaur away. Production Behind the scenes with Stan Winston and his special effects team working with the animatronic Brachiosaurus puppet during production. Sneeze When Lex finally dares to pet the creature, it retreats its head. Lex tentatively edges forward in the tree to reach the creature. "Come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on." Then the dinosaur SNEEZES right onto Lex. Lex is frozen with horror, dripping wet from head to toe. After that, Timmy said "God bless you!" In the script the dinosaur had to sneeze because Lex "barely touches the thing on the tip of its nose". The snout was created from K-Y jelly, green and yellow food colorings, and a food thickener.Ascher-Walash, Rebecca. (July 23, 1993) [http://www.ew.com/article/1993/07/23/jurassic-park-science-explained Jurassic Park science explained]. Entertainment Weekly. Notes and referecnes Category:Jurassic Park scenes